


And the Walls Came Crashing Down

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, akaashi keiji is a sassy bitch, aro/ace kageyama tobio, but only when he knows the other person can take it, soft boi hours, tanaka ryuunosuke is a good friend/brother, tsukishima kei has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukishima Kei struggles with self hatred, but with the support of his friends, everything will be okay.
Relationships: One-sided Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru (mentioned), Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, background Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Content

**Author's Note:**

> My mental breakdown continues and therefore so does Tsukki’s. 
> 
> If my writing style is inconsistent im sorry i wrote this in such a range of headspaces oof.

Tsukishima Kei knows that he’s gay. Always has been, always will be. But it was so easy to ignore, so easy to push down and bottle up. It was always so easy to put on a brave face, and pretend to be straight.

Fuck Kageyama Tobio, that volleyball brained dumbass for making it so much harder.

When Kei didn’t have a crush, he could brush off questions. If he didn’t have a crush then he didn’t have to acknowledge his feelings, he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t like any girls, but he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t like any boys either. 

Tsukishima Kei hates lying.

Kei is blunt because he doesn’t live in a fantasy world, not like Akiteru. Kei never tried to convince anyone that he’s something he’s not.

Not until his mind filled up with grumpy pouts, sharp blue eyes, perfect sets, and weirdly aggressive smiles. 

It made him want to slam his head against a wall until he couldn’t think anymore. 

-

“She is so sweet! Today she volunteered to help me bring a load of boxes to the office. I really like spending time with her!”

“Hm.”

“Sorry, I know how you feel about me going on about Yachi.”

“It’s fine Yama-Yama. I’m glad you’re happy.”

“If Hinata and Kageyama heard you talking like that I think they would have simultaneous heart attacks!” 

“Really? Maybe I will then.”

“Tsukki! But, hey, um, I know crushes aren’t really your thing, but if you ever need to talk about something... I’m your best friend, okay?”

Kei would get so close to telling him before something invisible blocked him. It frustrated him to no end. Yamaguchi left and Kei took off his glasses, and pulled at his fingers trying to understand what mystical force was stopping him from telling his best friend.

Kei didn’t think Yamaguchi Tadashi was capable of hating anyone.

-

The Shinzen training camp was not ideal. Sleeping in a room with Kageyama... and all the other monsters from Karasuno. Spending every single day for an entire week with Kageyama... and all the monsters from the other schools. All while being surrounded by some of the most perceptive people Kei had ever met. At least Kuroo had graduated.

Akaashi Keiji is something of a genius. It took him one conversation to notice something was off with Kei, and until the end of the day to be sure exactly what it was. Then it took one five minute phone call with Bokuto yapping in his ear to decide what he was going to do about it.

It was the end of Gym 3 extra training on the first day.

“Kei can you help me move this? The rest of you can go on ahead.”

“Sure.”

“Ok! Bye Akaashi-san! Tsukishima-san!”

The other first and second years disappeared.

“Are you alright Tsukishima-kun?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Mm, you just looked a little distracted during the matches today.”

Kei was surprised, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that Akaashi had a scrutinizing eye.

“So then why are you asking if you already know?”

“I didn’t ask what was wrong, I asked if you are okay.”

“Right, um, sure.”

It was weird feeling exposed like this. He had kept all his secrets locked up tight within the walls he had built.

“It’s okay if you aren’t. I wasn’t, not immediately.”

Kei choked on his water. Akaashi laughed.

“It takes time, Tsukishima. Especially when you fall for the biggest moron on the planet. Everyone thinks I’m so smart, if only they knew.”

“Could it be dumber than falling for Kageyama?”

“Something tells me having a crush on Kageyama is more respectable than dating Bokuto Koutarou.”

“What?”

“He’s a fool, but he’s my fool.”

Kei smiled, there was a tiny weight that talking to Akaashi lifted off his shoulders. 

“You are dating Bokuto-san?”

“Yeah, I was pining for him for so long. I came to Fukurodani so that I could be his setter. I dropped so many hints and he was so oblivious!”

“So, how did you end up together?”

“Kuroo, actually. He figured me out, the sly bastard. So then when he and Bo were hanging out, he brought me up, to see what Bo said, and um, the way he talked about me, apparently, made it sound like he felt the same. So Kuroo asked him and he was super confused because he thought the way he felt was just a friend thing. So then Kuroo started asking him how he felt about me in comparison to how he felt about other friends, and uh, it finally hit him that I was different? Bo confessed to me like three days later and we’ve been together ever since.”

“That’s... sweet? I guess. I’m not sure, it’s just, I’ve been hearing all these stories from my friends about their girlfriends, it um, it’s nice to hear something, that, you know, I get.”

“Of course. Tsukishima, if you ever need to talk to someone who gets it, I’m here. You have my number.” 

“Thank you Akaashi-san, I appreciate it.”

Akaashi Keiji became Kei’s confidant. He was Kei’s emotional support when he felt guilty and fake, his reassurance when Kei couldn’t stand himself, and his safe space where he could be fully honest. He was also a fountain spewing forth stories of Bokuto being a dumbass. Their texting made him happy, if only for fleeting moments.

Kei threw himself into academics and volleyball in an attempt to ignore his feelings. He didn’t sleep enough because he feared Kageyama would invade his dreamscape just as he invaded every other waking moment. He stayed out late practicing serves until his hands ached and turned red or he was too cold. He felt sick to his stomach as he lied to Yamaguchi again and again. He thought that if he told Akaashi everything, he would get annoyed, so he took everything that he couldn’t tell Akaashi and bottled it up with the rest of his self-hatred.

-

Kei was having a bad day. He had caught a cold from the late nights in his back yard, his head ached and his throat burned. He was assigned a partner in one of his classes that he could not stand. He was hardly in ideal form at practice, which led to Kageyama getting frustrated with him. 

As they were getting their things together in the practice room, Tanaka started a conversation about some transfer girl in 3rd year. Kei was switching out his glasses when Noya started pestering him about crushes. 

“Tsukishima! What about you? Tsukki c’mon tell your senpai! There has got to be some girl you like!”

Yamaguchi looked over alarmed, but Kei only nodded, conveying he was fine. He had gotten out of this situation before and he would again. 

“Yeah! Tsukishima-kun what’s your type? You seem like the short brunette type, long hair. Am I right? I bet I am!”

He couldn’t have been farther off.

“Think whatever you want Tanaka-san.”

Kei folded his gym clothes and packed them into his bag. He was going to be fine. Deep breath.

“Oh booo Tsukki! You’re no fun. Please!”

“Yeah, if you don’t have a girl then who are you texting and smiling about all the time, huh?”

It felt like everyone in the club room was watching him. Kei reached to his pocket to text Akaashi and ask him to call. He picked up his bag, and started walking away when he heard someone say “unless it isn’t a girl?”

The Karasuno boys were good, Kei knew that, and they would never hurt anyone on purpose. Kei didn’t know who said it because the moment he heard it, he bolted. He didn’t turn around, just rushed out of the room and kept going. Bad. Bad. Bad.

The problem with bottling up your emotions is if someone takes off the lid too fast, it all comes spilling out.

Tears were rushing down his face, his feet were pounding against the ground, and his phone buzzed in his pocket. Akaashi probably, or maybe Yamaguchi.

He ran all the way back to his house, his breathing was erratic, from the run or the sobs he wasn’t sure. He was such a coward. If he hadn’t run, they wouldn’t know. He could have laughed it off, like a liar, but he was so tired of lying.

-bzzt-

It was too late. He fucked up, and they all knew.

-bzzt-

He felt sick. What was he supposed to do now? How could he go to practice the next day?

-bzzt-

Fuck, his phone was going crazy.

-bzzt-

From: Akaashi Keiji (5:04 PM)  
I am on my way home from practice. I can call you when I get there in 10 minutes or so.

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:10 PM)  
Tsukki? Are you alright? The team is worried about you, no one expected you to leave like that.

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:10 PM)  
I am worried about you too!!!! I told them off for making you uncomfortable! They said they’d pull back on the girl talk.

From: Tanaka Ryuunosuke (5:13 PM)  
heyy noya and i really weren’t trying to make you uncomfortable today yamaguchi said you really hate girl talk we didn’t know sorry about that we’ll try to avoid it in the future

1 missed call from Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:14 PM)

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:15 PM)  
Can I come over and talk to you?

From: Akaashi Keiji (5:16 PM)  
I am home, we can call now.

1 missed call from Akaashi Keiji (5:17 PM)

From: Akaashi Keiji (5:18 PM)  
Tsukishima? Please respond. Are you okay?

To: Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:20 PM)  
I’m okay, maybe you can come over tomorrow, not today though sorry. Akiteru is home.

Lies.

To: Tanaka Ryuunosuke (5:20 PM)  
It’s okay, don’t worry about it.

Lies.

To: Akaashi Keiji (5:21 PM)  
I can’t breathe.

Incoming call: Akaashi Keiji

“Tsukishima, take deep breaths. Start with 4 seconds in and 7 out, okay? I’ll count for you.” And he did. Akaashi’s voice came through the speaker, a calming flow of softly spoken numbers guiding Kei’s breath back to normal. He didn’t ask about the sniffles or hiccups on Kei’s end of the line, but when he heard Kei’s breath start to even he switched to 7 in and 11 out. After a while his voice stated “whenever you’re ready. Remember to breathe.” And then he stayed silent, waiting, but not pressuring. 

Deep breath in.

“They know,” Kei rasped out. Hiccups punctuated the short sentence.

“Your team?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah.” Kei climbed the stairs to his bedroom. When he entered, he closed all the blinds and curled up under his blankets. He was sweaty from practice and the run home, but he didn’t care. He needed the comfort.

“Did they react badly?”

“I’m not sure. I ran.”

“Can you tell me exactly what happened?” So Tsukishima did. Not just the club room. Everything from the cold to the group project to Kageyama yelling at practice to those words that hit like a bullet train: “unless it isn’t a girl?”

“That sounds like a horrible day,” Akaashi agreed. Tsukishima was glad he didn’t say sorry or anything, he didn’t want the pity. “Have you considered that your team was not able to figure out your sexuality from just that interaction?” 

“I mean, there are definitely some people dumb enough not to put it together, but Ennoshita-san definitely did. Probably Yamaguchi too, he knows me too well. And, well, Hinata is stupid, but he gets people in a weird way, if I had to bet he probably knows, and he couldn’t keep his mouth shut to save the world,” Tsukishima laughed bitterly.

“It is true Shou-kun tends to talk a lot. If you are sure they know then it is probably best to talk through the next steps. Is there someone who you would like to talk to before anyone else?” Akaashi asked, but he already knew the answer.

“I should talk with Yamaguchi.”

“After that?”

“I don’t want to face the whole team at once, that’s... too much. I would maybe just talk to Ennoshita-san, at least to get an understanding of where the team stands. Maybe both him and Tanaka. I like to think I get along with Tanaka well enough, hopefully at least because we’ll probably be brothers in law soon. Holy fuck what if he hates me and then we ruin Akiteru’s and Saeko’s relationship?”

“I think that is unlikely Tsukishima. I think it would be a good choice to speak with the captains. Then you can-“ Akaashi cut off. His voice became muffled, “Bokuto please not now. No, go back to the couch. I cannot-“

“You’re talking to Tsukki without me? Hey hey hey, Tsukki!” Another muffled voice.

“This is not a good time. Bo-“ 

There was some rustling and then a loud voice entered through the phone. “Tsukki! How have you been? Missing your awesome senpai?” A light smack was heard. “Ah! Keiji, you wound m-“

“Koutarou! Now is not the time. Please go back to the living room,” Akaashi’s voice was distant but commanding. He heard Bokuto mumble something before Akaashi’s voice became clear once again. “Sorry about that Tsukishima, you know how he is.”

“That’s okay, I was starting to spiral there, but that sorta brought me out of it. Tell him I say hello later. You can go to him now actually. I think I’m gonna shower. My head and throat are starting to feel worse, so I’ll probably go to bed after. Thank you for talking me through this Akaashi, sorry for disturbing your time with Bokuto.”

“It isn’t a problem Tsukishima. I’m here for you. I hope things get better for you.”

“Thanks, bye.”

“Bye.”

Call ended.

Kei pulled himself out of bed long enough to drag himself to the shower. He felt a little more human as he dried himself off. He went directly to bed, his homework already completed during his breaks.

-

When Kei woke up he felt awful. The moment his eyes caught the light that slipped through the blinds a sharp pain echoed through his head.

-bzzt-

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:19 AM)  
I’ll wait for you at the normal spot, yeah?

The light from his phone burned his eyes. He typed best he could without looking.

To: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:20 AM)  
Am sick head hurts bad and no voice will not school today

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:20 AM)  
Oh, okay. I’ll let the captains and our teachers know. I’ll bring you the homework after school. Is that okay?

To: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:21 AM)  
Is fine would like talk anyway

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (7:21 AM)  
See you then Tsukki! Feel better!

Kei put his phone down. Despite his limbs aching from the illness, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders, his talk with the captains could wait for another day. With that, he fell back into a heavy sleep.

-bzzt-

Kei pried his eyes open, his head didn’t hurt as bad when he looked at his phone.

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:12 PM)  
Can I come over now? Do you need me to pick anything up?

To: Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:14 PM)  
Now is fine, be prepared though, I look like shit. Could you grab some soup? Akiteru fucking ate the last of it two days ago and I haven’t eaten anything yet today.

Kei didn’t have the energy to filter himself, it was fine though, Yamaguchi was used to him like this.

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (5:14 PM)  
Haha, sure thing Tsukki! See you soon!

Kei dragged himself out of bed, still in his pajamas. He went to the kitchen to get some water while he waited. He was home alone, but that was normal. 

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on his door. Kei took a deep breath before opening it, his best friend’s freckled face stared back. 

“Hey Tsukki! They had your favorite!” Yamaguchi grinned as if nothing was wrong. Kei was okay with playing that game for now, he was too hungry and tired to deal with his feelings yet, so he just nodded and stepped to the side. Yamaguchi entered and called out “pardon the intrusion!” Even though he knew no one would be there to respond. Yamaguchi had his own pair of house slippers waiting for him. He slipped them on and moved to warm up the soup while Kei slumped in a kitchen chair. 

Yamaguchi babbled aimlessly about practice and classes that day while he warmed up Kei’s soup. Then, while Kei ate, he talked about the drama he had been watching with his mom. Kei slurped the food up gracelessly, only half listening to what Yamaguchi said. When Kei finished, he felt better. He got up to make tea, they carried their mugs up to his bedroom. When they entered the dark room, Yamaguchi didn’t fill the silence. The game was over then, it was time to get serious.

“Kei?” 

Fuck, it was really serious.

“Yeah?”

Deep breath.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kei knew this was coming. He had practiced his speech four times in the shower last night. He would start by apologizing, then he would tell Yamaguchi how difficult it was to accept himself, how he still hated himself, and how everything got worse when he started crushing on Kageyama, he’d tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that no one knew, except for Akaashi, but that was just because he figured it out. He’d admit that he’d never spoken the words out loud, that he tried so many times to tell him, but the words never escaped his brain. He’d talk about the invisible force, how he wanted Yamaguchi to know, and how he hoped it didn’t affect their friendship.

Kei knew this was coming, so he opened his mouth to start, and immediately started sobbing. He tried to form words but they came out as incoherent mumbles. That was not a part of the plan. Yamaguchi moved from his seat at Kei’s desk chair to the bed where he wrapped his arms around the crying form of his best friend. He had seen Kei in a lot of different forms, but this? This was new to him.

“I’m sorry, wanted to tell you,” Kei choked out. “I’ve had a really hard time with it,” his words broke on hiccups. “No one I wanted to tell more than you. Tried to, promise, but couldn’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. My brain is a prison where feelings go to die.” Kei’s face was buried in a blanket he had wrapped around himself, he lifted it up and tried to crack a smile to make Yamaguchi feel better, but he could tell the pitiful display made everything worse.

“Don’t say that Kei, I understand, well not- um. What I understand is that I shouldn’t have started out with that, because this isn’t about me. You shouldn’t have to be reassuring me right now. Instead I should be telling you that I’m happy you wanted to tell me, and that nothing will ever change the fact that you are my best friend. I care about you a lot and I want you to be happy, and if dudes make you happy well then that’s fine.”

“Dudes?” Kei’s lips twitched upwards and the next sob almost sounded like a laugh.

“Oi don’t interrupt! You will accept my friend love whether you like it or not!” 

Kei snorted.

“I wish I could have been there for you earlier, but it’s okay that you didn’t tell me. It must be really scary, you’re so strong Tsukki, I can’t imagine having to do that. Anyway! I’m here for you now and I will be for the rest of infinity, so be ready to have a whole lot of love and support coming your way!” Yamaguchi finished. Kei was grinning, traitorous tears still slipping out of his eyes, glasses abandoned.

“Hey Yama-yama?”

“What?”

“I’ve never actually said it, y’know like... out loud? Like only one person knows, Akaashi, and I never told him, he just, figured it out. So um, Tadashi?” Kei swore he’s never sounded dumber.

“Yes Tsukki?” Yamaguchi was smiling softly at him. He was safe.

“Tadashi, I’m gay.”

“I’m glad you told me, Kei.”

Kei buried his head into his blankets again to hide his smile. Yamaguchi was still hugging him. This was good.

“So! Who is the lucky guy?”

“Tadashi!”

-

To: Akaashi Keiji (10:58 PM)  
Told Tadashi, it went really well. I think I might flood the town by the end of this week if things keep up this way.

From: Akaashi Keiji (11:01 PM)  
I am glad to hear that. About Yamaguchi-kun, not the flood. Although it does relieve me that you are letting your emotions out rather than keeping them to yourself. Make sure you drink a lot of water, crying will make you dehydrated.

To: Akaashi Keiji (11:01 PM)  
Trust me, I am hydrated. Tadashi spent the last hour he was here dumping water down my throat.

From: Akaashi Keiji (11:02 PM)  
Do not take for granted having people to take care of you, you’ll miss them a lot when you are alone.

To: Akaashi Keiji (11:02 PM)  
You’re feeling yourself tonight, huh? Impart more ancient wisdom upon me O Great and Insightful Akaashi-san

From: Akaashi Keiji (11:02 PM)  
You sure what Yamaguchi-kun gave you was water and not dumb bitch juice?

To: Akaashi Keiji (11:03 PM)  
Damn, goodnight spiteful asshole

From: Akaashi Keiji (11:05 PM)  
I was about to wish you goodnight and sweet dreams, but after that snark I will not.

From: Akaashi Keiji (11:10 PM)  
Good to see you are feeling better though. Goodnight Kei.

-

Kei groaned, waking up in the morning was his least favorite part of the day. Missing school was always a pain in the ass, so even though he hadn’t completely recovered from his cold, he would still be attending. His nose was still stuffed and his throat was swollen, so breathing wasn’t easy, but it was an excuse to skip morning practice.

To: Ennoshita Chikara (7:15 AM)  
Apologies, I haven’t quite beat my cold yet so I don’t think I will be able to make morning practice. I know we don’t have afternoon practice today, so could I speak with you and Tanaka after school?

Kei’s hand shook as his finger hovered over the send button. He took a quick breath, hit send, then closed his phone, throwing on his bed, before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up.

His phone was staring dangerously at him from his bed, daring him to check for messages.

-bzzt-

Fuck. Okay.

From: Ennoshita Chikara (7:26 AM)  
Sorry to hear that Tsukishima, hope you feel better soon. Tanaka and I are both free after school so that is fine.

The message filled Kei with both relief and anxiety.

-bzzt-

From: Ennoshita Chikara (7:26 AM)  
Also, please do not stress over this, it is something we need to discuss, but you are not off the team and I will do my best to ensure the team does not treat you any differently.

From: Ennoshita Chikara (7:26 AM)  
(:

Kei took that last message as a sign that their captain didn’t really have any idea how he was supposed to be handling this situation.

To: Ennoshita Chikara (7:28 AM)  
Thank you Ennoshita-san.

To: Akaashi Keiji (7:29 AM)  
I am meeting with the captains after school today. Ennoshita already told me I’m not off the team, so that is good.

From: Akaashi Keiji (7:32 AM)  
Finally some good news huh? Good luck with your meeting, I’m sure everything will turn out okay.

-

The final bell rung, indicating both the end of school and the end of Kei’s young life.

“Tsukki! How are you feeling?” Yamaguchi was by the side of Kei’s desk the moment he was allowed to stand up. 

“I think I’m going to combust,” Kei groaned.

“Do you want me to come with?”

“It’s okay Yamaguchi, that’s not necessary, but, um, if you want you can walk with me to the club room.” Kei said it like it was an option, but really it was a plea to his best friend to fill the silence that would plague him on his journey from their classroom to the club room.

“Of course Tsukki!” Kei finally stood up to leave, and Yamaguchi was by his side. The pinch server never left him behind even though he was dragging his feet and moving at an almost uncomfortably slow pace. When they reached the stairs that led to the club room Yamaguchi turned to face him. “It is gonna be alright Kei. They already said you aren’t off the team, and I’ll fight anyone who says that you should be. I’ll probably lose, but it’s the thought that counts!” Yamaguchi’s grin made Kei feel slightly less like he was about die. 

“Thanks Yama-Yama, I appreciate it. I’ll text you later about how it goes.” Yamaguchi nodded and patted Kei’s arm before heading towards the gate to leave school. Kei climbed the stairs, with each step he felt heavier, he couldn’t handle this, he started feeling like he wasn’t even going to make it to the top step when he felt a hard slap on his back.

“Wipe that look off your face, this is a meeting with your captains, not a funeral!” Kei turned and was met with Tanaka’s massive grin. The vice captain kept his arm around Kei’s back and practically pulled him the rest of the way up the stairs. He seemed to be acting normal, which was a relief. 

Tanaka kindly opened the club room door, if he had left Kei to do it, he wasn’t sure he could have managed. Ennoshita was waiting inside, he looked almost as stressed as Kei felt.

“Hello Tsukishima-kun, Tanaka,” he said looking up from his phone. He was seated on the floor, leaning against the cabinet. Tanaka pulled the chair away from the little desk in the corner, positioning it so that he could sit with the back between his legs and use it to rest his arms on. Then, he motioned for Kei to sit. The blonde did, cross legged on the floor in front of the captains.

“So, you’re gay?” Tanaka started elegantly. Kei blushed at the blunt statement, nodding his head lightly and starting to fidget with his fingers. Ennoshita slapped Tanaka’s leg and gave him a harsh look.

“Ryuu! That is not how I wanted this to start, I’m sorry Tsukishima-kun. Um, I know I already told you this, but you’re still on the team. You are an important and valued member of this team and your, um-“

“Gayness?” Tanaka suggested.

“No, Ryuu! If you aren’t going to be helpful you can just go.” Tanaka shrugged and went back to leaning on his arms. “I meant to say that your sexuality doesn’t change that. I believe our teammates are good people so I doubt any of them would give you trouble, but if that happens, please do not hesitate to tell me, I will not have that on my team,” Ennoshita assured. “Um, in terms of rooming during tournaments and camps, if it makes you uncomfortable to sleep around the rest of us, we can arrange a separate room and bathroom time. If you’re fine with it, then that isn’t necessary, um”

“Wait, if it makes me uncomfortable? What about the team? I’m sure it makes them more uncomfor-“ Tanaka cut Kei off.

“Tsukki, listen. You’re a chill guy. I can’t imagine you coming onto one of our team members in the middle of the night. If some one thinks that’s gonna happen if you sleep in a room with the rest of us, they’re fucking stupid. You’re probably too smart to be attracted to one of our dumbasses anyway. So don’t you worry about our team being uncomfortable, they’re big boys they can handle it. Plus, you’re gonna be my baby brother soon, so if anyone dares think they’re good enough for you to like them, I’ll kick their shit!” Tanaka threw two punches into the air to prove his point.

“Brothers-in-law, Tanaka. And they aren’t even engaged yet, so it will not be that soon.” Kei replied.

“Sorry, what was that Otoutou-chan? I couldn’t hear you over the sound of our siblings’ future children crying while we try to babysit them, together, as brothers,” the ace teased. Kei scoffed, but deep down was relieved to know that Tanaka still liked the idea of being brothers-in-law. Although the idea of having two overprotective older brothers was a bit alarming.

“Alright, that’s enough Ryuu. That is all I really had to say. If you want to address the whole team, that’s fine, we can do it tomorrow at morning practice, if you don’t want to talk to them about it, Ryuu and I will keep them from gossiping. You don’t need to decide now, just let me know whenever,” Ennoshita explained. “Do you have anything you want to talk about?” He asked then, giving Kei the floor.

“Yeah, just um. How did everyone react? Like... they do all know right?” Kei questioned.

“Yeah, they all know. Noya was the one who asked. And when you left he sorta said real loud that you leaving was probably a yes. He didn’t mean anything by it, he just lacks a filter as you know well at this point. We had a quick third year chat about it, none of them care. I’m assuming you’ve already talked to Yamaguchi. Hinata and Kageyama didn’t seem phased by it, but they were probably still thinking about volleyball. The first years looked surprised, they probably didn’t expect that. None of them looked like they had a problem with it, but once again, tell me if they’re causing problems,” Ennoshita wrapped up their little meeting. The captain left before Kei and Tanaka.

“Y’know you should really start calling me Ryuu to avoid confusing me with my sister,” Tanaka once again threw his arm over Kei’s shoulder as they started to leave the club room. 

“No, Tanaka-san.” The older frowned.

“Sooooooo, you never did tell me your type Tsukki,” the grin started creeping onto Tanaka’s lips again.

“No, Tanaka-san.”

“Oh c’mon! Tell your Onii-san! This is what brothers do!”

“Akiteru and Tanaka-san are not married. They’re not even engaged. We are not brothers.”

“Yet! I’ve been dying to have a younger sibling for forever, I begged my parents for years to give me one. Please!” This made Kei feel bad. Tanaka would no doubt have been a great older brother. Against his better judgement he let out a quick mumble.

“Fairly well built, around my height, hair color doesn’t matter.” Tanaka gasped and pulled his future brother-in-law closer, a look of pride on his face.

“I was completely wrong huh? That’s okay, and don’t worry I’ll keep it a secret. I won’t even tell Yuu!”

“You better fucking not tell Noya-san. He would try to set me up,” Kei threatened. Tanaka laughed wildly.

“Alright, I gotta go this way! Get home safe. See ya later Tsukki!” Tanaka turned down a street and waved to Kei.

“Bye! Um, thank you,” Kei paused and then quietly followed up with “Ryuu-san.” Tanaka whooped in response to the victory. Kei responded with an eloquent middle finger, which just made Tanaka laugh.

To: Yamaguchi Tadashi (4:02 PM)  
Everything went well with the captains, somehow I think Tanaka and I are closer now. I have to decide whether or not to address the team, but I am feeling not like shit for now.

From: Yamaguchi Tadashi (4:02 PM)  
OH GOOD!!! It took longer than I thought so I was starting to get worried. Just make sure Tanaka-san knows that I am your best friend. Always. What are you gonna do about the team?

To: Yamaguchi Tadashi (4:03 PM)  
For now I think I’ll just let it go. If I feel like people are being weird I’ll do something about it, but if not I don’t see the point.

To: Akaashi Keiji (4:04 PM)  
All good.

From: Akaashi Keiji (4:07 PM)  
Nice. Kuroo just texted, you wanna hear what he and Bo just did?

To: Akaashi Keiji (4:10 PM)  
please.

-

BONUS:

Everything with the team had worked out okay. Apart from the occasional joke that went to far, there were no problems. Of course any time someone crossed a line Yamaguchi, Tanaka, Ennoshita, or Hinata, surprisingly, would call them out and ensure Kei was apologized to. 

Kei eventually got over Kageyama. It took a lot of heartache, but one day about halfway through his third year, Kei woke up in a futon surrounded by his team at Shinzen’s training camp, and realized that his heart didn’t hurt when he looked at the setter. And when he thought on it, he hadn’t felt that way for a while.

-

“Where are they?” Kageyama asked, approaching Kei who was seated on the floor in the middle of the club room. The four Karasuno third years had decided to have a sleepover in the club room to kick off their final week adventures. It was Saturday. They would graduate on Friday, and go their separate ways. Kei would be moving to Tokyo for college. Yamaguchi was attending school in Sendai. Kageyama would also be headed to Tokyo, but he would be joining the national team straight out of high school. And Hinata, well Hinata was fucking going to Brazil.

“Check your phone, King. Hinata fell off his bike by Yamaguchi’s house, so they’re patching him up before they come,” Kei laughed, a real laugh. Not his cold snickers from before. That was one of the things that changed about him once his walls started breaking down. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama stated as he plopped down just a little away from Kei.

-bzzt-

Kei looked down and groaned at the name that showed up. Tanaka had stolen his phone and set it during Akiteru and Saeko’s engagement party.

From: Ryuu-senpai Onii-san (6:47 PM)  
Saeko wanted me to let you know there is some strawberry shortcake left over at our house from their cake tasting. Come pick it up tomorrow morning before I have to got to work if you want to be protected from our very hungover siblings. If not you’re on your own, sorry lil bro.

From: Ryuu-senpai Onii-san (6:47 PM)  
Also our suit fitting is on April 23rd. I know Akiteru will probably tell you this, but Saeko is wine drunk and wants me to let you know.

To: Ryuu-senpai Onii-san (6:48 PM)  
Okay, thanks.

“Who’s texting?” Kageyama asked from behind Kei.

“Tanaka. He’s telling me about our suit fitting.”

“Why are you going to a suit fitting?”

“For the wedding?” Kei replied, he knew he told the other third years their siblings had gotten engaged.

“You and Tanaka are getting married?” Kageyama gasped in alarm.

“Dear god you are stupid. Why did I ever want to date you? It’s for Akiteru and Saeko-san’s wedding. We are both groomsmen,” Tsukishima was so wrapped up in Kageyama’s idiocy that he hadn’t even realized what had slipped out in the middle.

“You wanted to date me?” Kageyama continued his interrogation with this new topic. Kei realized his mistake, but he hated lying and honestly didn’t feel that way any more so he was willing to own up to it.

“Yeah, I spent most of our second year with a crush on you. I haven’t felt that way in awhile, so don’t get weird about it.” 

“Oh, that’s good.”

“Why? Don’t like the idea of a gay guy liking you?” Kei spoke, his words sharp, and his guard going up.

“Sorta, I mean. I don’t like the idea of anyone liking me, at least not in that way. I don’t think- I’ve never felt that way about anyone. Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san would always ask me about it, but I could never think of a single person I wanted to date. Oikawa-san said that’s normal and some people just don’t want relationships outside of friend ones. He gave me a name for it, but I don’t really remember what it was.” Kageyama talked so plainly, it made Kei feel weird. He spent so long hating himself for being different, and here was Kageyama who just didn’t give a single shit. He didn’t even care enough to remember the name.

“Oh. Ok.” Kei was caught off guard. Luckily it wasn’t a problem for long, because Hinata busted through the door with Yamaguchi trailing behind him. He had a bag full of snacks and cards and board games. The four settled down and began their last week together, at least for a while.

Kei looked around the room at his friends and let out a breath. Everything was going to be okay. He was safe here, and this round of Uno was the only thing that demanded his attention right now.


	2. This is just a list if headcannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone was wondering about the headcannons I used in this here ya go

Tsukishima Kei has anxiety.  
Personally, I think that this is actually cannon, but I see a lot of people ignore it so I’m still putting it here. He has an inferiority complex and never thinks anything he does is good enough. He is very self critical and has a very difficult time forgiving himself and forgetting his mistakes.

Bokuto Koutarou is Demiromantic, Demisexual, and Dumb.  
This is basically just Bokuto only having romantic/sexual feelings towards people he considers at least moderately close friends, so he just thinks that those feelings are the next layer of friendship. Why? I dunno, he’s kinda stupid. Anyway he doesn’t realize his feelings are I Want To Kiss You feelings until Kuroo asks if Bokuto has ever wanted to kiss him, and Bokuto is like ‘bro, we’re bros, i would if you asked, but like, bros man’ and Kuroo is like ‘yeah now do you want to kiss Akaashi’ and Bo is :0

Akaashi Keiji is a sassy bitch  
This only shows up a little bit, but I think Akaashi being snarky is fun. He knows only to do it if the other person can take it, but he is really smart and has some god-tier one-liners. Kei was too sad to include their good banter but they go back and forth a lot and I love their friendship.

Tanaka and Kei are good friends and best bros  
I fucking love their friendship. My favorite 2 seconds of the anime are when Tanaka mispronounces “city boy” and says “shitty boy” And tsukki is like pfTHA. Also they always laugh together and Tanaka is one of the people who jumps on Tsukki at the end of the shiratorizawa match and i just think they have a chaotic soft friendship that is only improved by their siblings dating and literally nothing makes me happier than the concept of them having to babysit for Aki and Saeko.

Ennoshita is awkward and was not prepared for this bur is a good captain and is going to handle it well  
This says it all. That man has god-tier patience, bless him

Karasuno 1st years as 3rd years have calmed down a little bit and are really just such good friends and are gonna miss each other. Like Tsukki and Kags arent super outwardly emotional people, but i really cant help but think of them graduating and crying and hugging each other and when hinata goes to the airport they all go with to drop him off and they cry again because holy shit this guy is gonna be halfway across the fucking world and we’re gonna miss him. I think they probably text a lot and especially tsukki gets a lot of “remember to eat dinner” and “remember to stay hydrated” texts because he has 0 regard for his own well being.


End file.
